


One Drink

by days4daisy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Extra Treat, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/pseuds/days4daisy
Summary: One drink won't break the past, will it?





	One Drink

"Oh shit," Rocket mumbles.

"Oh shit indeed," Thor says. Not his Thor. (His Thor. Stupid.) 2013 Thor. Prince Thor.

Good news, this Thor does not roast Rocket where he stands. "What's your name, friend?"

"Rocket. Your highness… uh, majesty."

Thor hums. "A mighty name for a rabbit."

Rocket sighs, not again. "I should go, your grace-ness."

"Why so soon?" Thor looks him over. Licks his lips. "I've never seen your kind in the palace. Drink? My treat."

"I should-"

"Say yes? You should." Thor smiles. "Absolutely."

Rocket blinks. Shrugs. "Ok," he says.

One drink won't break the past, will it?


End file.
